Arthas
Summary Arthas Menethil, Crown Prince of Lordaeron and Knight of the Silver Hand, was the son of King Terenas Menethil II and heir to the throne. He was trained as a paladin by Uther the Lightbringer, and had a romantic relationship with the kind sorceress Jaina Proudmoore. Despite his promising beginnings, Arthas became one of the most powerful and evil beings Azeroth would ever know. Taking up the cursed runeblade Frostmourne, he became a death knight, led the Scourge in destroying Lordaeron, and merged with the Lich King. Ruling as the dominant personality of the Lich King for years afterward, Arthas was ultimately defeated in combat by Tirion Fordring and his champions of the Light. Cradled by the spirit of his father, King Terenas, Arthas Menethil died, leaving the mantle of the Lich King to be taken by a noble soul who would contain the power of the Scourge. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A, possibly 1-C '''or higher''' Name: Arthas Menethil, The Lich King Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Paladin, Deathknight, Prince of Lordaeron, Host to the Lich King, Undead, Ruler of the Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice manipulation, Blood manipulation, Auto-Heal, Unholy Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 6 (for the Lich King, not Arthas himself), 7 & 8), Teleportation via Deathgates, Durability Negation, Stun, Magic negation, Chilling Aura, can summon undeads, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorbtion, Destruction and Sealing via Frostmourne, Instant Death Spells, Mind Control, Can rip out a piece of the target's spirit, creating a copy to attack them, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Able to control undead and sacrifice them to heal himself, Can dratically slow down the ennemy's speed with Remorseless Winter, Disease Manipulation, Able to convert deads into deathknights under his control, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Planetary (possibly Cosmic) Awareness, Immunity with Shield of the Lich King, Attack reflection, Attack absorbtion, Can tear apart the fabric of reality Attack Potency: High Multiverse Level+, possibly''' Complex Multiverse Level or higher (Before even becoming the Lich King, defeated a slightly weaker version of Illidan who, much later, nearly fought on par and defeated Kil'jaeden with help. Arthas later on became one with the Lich King, a being of unfathomable power thanks to Kil'jaeden, making him even stronger than before); can ignore conventional durability with certain spells. 'Speed: '''At least '''FTL '(Even the weakest Paladins can create and dodge light speed attacks and Arthas is miles above them, faster than eredars who can dodge planetary explosions), likely 'Immeasurable '(Scaling from Nozdormu and Illidan) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: High Multiverse Level+, possibly''' Complex Multiverse Level or higher''' Stamina: Extremely High (As an undead, he doesn't need to rest) Range: Unknown. At least several dozen meters, continental with telepathy, planetary range with Scourge and magic Standard Equipment: Plate of the Damned, Frostmourne, Helm of Domination Intelligence: Very high. Controls an entire army of undeads, extremely good teacher, skilled fighter, good at telling people’s emotions, good knowledge of human anatomy, can think complex thoughts like marking really quickly Weaknesses: Holy magic to an extentCategory:Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Games Category:Knights Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Psychics Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Traitors Category:Armor Users Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1